


Hidden Feeling

by Yangy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Byakuya - Freeform, F/M, Fukawa, One Shot, Shipping, Togami - Freeform, Touko - Freeform, Tsundere, toko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangy/pseuds/Yangy
Summary: Byakuya x Toko, one-shot. Will Byakuya's hidden feelings for Toko ever shine through his tsundere personality?





	Hidden Feeling

“Achoo!”

It's amazing what a little sneeze can cause, is it not? 

Standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy is Toko Fukawa, also known as The Ultimate Writing Prodegy. The awkward girl has more than one personality up her sleeve though. She shared body with her split personality known as Genocide Jack, who's talent is The Ultimate Murderous Fiend. With barely anything in common it makes life troubling for the both of them. 

The two ultimates have one singular thing in common, one singular thing bringing them together. A passionate love for Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Heir. 

While daydreaming of her beautiful master Byakuya, another classmate walked by. Jack instantly brought out her signature scissors, pointing them at the unsuspecting Makoto. 

“You! Have you seen master?” she asked, rather intimidatingly. 

Makoto was taken back slightly at the gesture, still being able to react rather unfazed due to Jack and her scissors being a common occurance around the school. 

“I- uh I just got here, so no” This response earned a huff from Jack. 

“Then get outa my way!” 

And so the murderer set off to find her master. When entering the main school building, the path was first set on checking the library, as Byakuya tended to spend plenty of time there during free time at school. A coffee cup and book being his favorite intrest. 

Jack was so deep in thought about her master that when she'd gotten to the library it had taken her a while to realise. A quick gaze searched the room throughly but was met with dissapointment when nothing of interest was to be seen. 

“Wha wha whaaa- master isn't here?” 

While pondering where Byakuya could be, Jack looked up at a small wall-mounted clock. It read 7:50AM, meaning classes would start within 10 minutes. 

'I guess I'll head to class' Jack thought to herself. Just as she was about to head out of the library, a sneeze snuck up out of the blue. 

“Achoo!” 

And so Toko was back in control. She hectically and nervously looked around the library, making a conclusion of where she was and what was happening. A ringing bell snapped Toko right out of her gazing and startled her. 

“Ah!”

And so she started running towards her classroom, first class of the day to attend to was japanese. Classes at Hope's Peak are customized to the studens to hone their talents. For someone like Toko, a writing prodigy; language, history and various writing classes were mainly the thing on schedule. 

A few minutes late, the correct classroom had finally been reached. Toko went in and started apologizing for being late. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooorry for being laaaate!”

After entering the classroom, a familiar yet unpleasant voice reached Toko's ears. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass, eager as ever to ensure the school and it's students follow regulations properly. 

“Fukawa you are late! A disgrace! You can't dishonor the school by not coming to classes on time as you should!”

Before Kiyotaka could finish his speech, the teacher of the class interupted.

“Just go and take a seat so we can go on with class please” 

Toko did as told by the teacher and sat at a desk in the back row of the classroom, looking over the other students and the blackboard in front of her. One other student in the class caught Toko's attention as she dreamily stared at the man who so coldly ignored her purpose. 

Class went on, but the dreaming girl was less than attentive. In her mind, all that existed were her fantasies of Byakuya, his voice, his body, his entire being. All other noise but the one in Toko's dreams were long died out as it didn't matter to her the slightest in comparison to Byakuya's voice in her daydreaming. She sighed happily. 

Toko's dreams were quite the entertainment, if she were to say so herself. She'd consider writing a novel about it but letting someone else near her master in such a way is a big no. Master was hers, and only hers. 

The second bell of the day snapped Toko out of her fantasizing as class had ended before she knew it. Class ending meant time to get Byakuya's attention and work at making her dreams reality. 

Byakuya scrabled together his belongings and got out of the classroom, making his way towards the library without pause. The library was certainly a divine place for him and the one spot in the school that didn't fill him with annoyance. Unless Toko was around, which happened quite often. 

The arrogant heir sat down at this favorite spot in the library, it was a small spot at the very back of the place, partially covered with bookcases it made a nice spot for hiding away, mostly undisturbed. 

With book in hand Byakuya sat down in a comfortable-looking armchair and began to read. He wanted to get in as much reading as possible before any interuptions happen. His current book of intrest was a french detective novel, he'd gotten about halfway through the story already and finished a good set of pages beyond that until an expected interuption crept into the library. 

Toko, nervous as ever, searched around the library for her own intrest. 

“M-Master...”

She went around bookcase after bookcase and found Byakuya sitting comfortably, induldged in his book. As soon as she had made her way into view, Byakuya lowered his novel ever so slightly to get a look at who was disturbing him, even though he already knew. 

“Master!” Toko rushed to Byakuya's side, sitting down in front of his feet and looking up to him with an obsessive love swirling in her eyes. 

Putting his book aside, Byakuya leaned in towards Toko who was still sitting at his feet. He stretched his hand out, letting her chin rest at his fingertips as he made her look into his face. 

“And just what are you doing here?” The tone of voice was annoyed and somewhat disgusted. 

“Just here to stalk me as always aren't you?” 

Toko just stared into his eyes as if she'd been in a trance. 

“I love you master!” 

To this, Byakuya leaned in towards Toko, futher and futher, small evil-looking smirk on his face. At this point she had focus on nothing but him and it was obvious she was waiting for something to happen. 

But before Toko's fantasies could begin to become reality, Byakuya shattered her world by slapping away her face cruelly. The slap wasn't hard at all and barely hurt, but Toko's face filled with desperation as she now wanted the man in front of her even more. 

“You thought something would happen here? As if, now get away, you're ruining the atmosphere!” 

“B-But master! Yes, I'll be back to please you later!” Toko scrambled to get up and ran out of the library, face red and a dreaming expression. 

“That stupid girl... can't live with her, can't live without her... huh” 

As Byakuya finished his sentence to himself, everyone's favority headmaster of Hope's Peak appeared out of nowhere. The bear hugged himself with a sweaty, red face. 

“Puhuhu! What a steamy exchange that was! You shouldn't deny love like that!” Monokuma streached out the word 'love' as he spoke.

“Oh get out of here!” 

Monokuma faked a hurt expression. 

“That is no way to speak to your headmaster! You better be nice, or else you might get punished! Puhuhuhu” 

With that, Monokuma dissapeared as if he'd never been there in the first place. 

“Stupid bear...” 

Byakuya sighed and started making his way to his next class, not particularily feeling up for studies. Thankfully for him, the rest of the schoolday went by somewhat quickly and going home had ultimately become next on the to-do list. 

When the heir made hisway outside the school, an all too familiar Toko stood near the gates, presumably waiting for him. Byakuya attempted to ignore her and walk right past her without care. 

“Wha wha wha wha? You think you can get away from me that easy?” 

Byakuya unwillingly glanced at Toko, confirming the suspicions that arised at her way of speaking. She'd very obviously switched personalities in between their last meeting. The realization made a sigh slip out from him. Not wanting to deal with anything at the very moment, decition was made to ignore the girl and continue on as normal. 

The walk home was short but no less annoying and embarrassing because of it. Byakuya had buisness at a bookstore on his way back to the mansion he lived in. The visit hadn't been pleasant and his personal stalker hadn't tried to hide her obsession with her so-called master, making for an awkward situation for the man who'd taken care of Byakuya's purchase. Jack had been glaring multiple waves of daggers at the man, muttering something about being 'too friendly' to her master. 

After the awkward encounter, Byakuya and his stalker had arrived at the Togami estate. A large mansion befitting of the rich family, accompanied by a beautiful garden. Jack followed her master into the large garden, past a fountain sitting in the middle of it all and up a set of stairs. 

Taking out a set of keys, Byakuya unlocked the main door to the mansion and allowed Jack to enter after him. Upon entry the two were greeting by a well-mannered man in tuxedo. 

“Welcome home sir, I see you have company today” 

The man bowed ever so slightly towards Jack. 

“Good day m'lady” 

“Yes, now hurry along I'm busy today” Byakya effectively dismissed the employee and practically dragged the murderer with him. Up stairs, through hallways and eventually they landed in front of a door at the very end of the hallway they were in. 

Byakuya opened the door and closed it swiftly after both he and Jack had entered. The room seemed to be a bedroom, furnished with a bed, desk, bookcase and a cute bedside table. 

“Switch” It was a commanding, impatient tone. 

“Wha wha wha? You can't expect me to do that now we just got to the fun bit!” 

“It's not optional” Byakuya walked to the desk near him and opened one of its drawers, picking up a small bottle from it that was seemingly filled with some sort of dust. Before Jack realized what he was doing he'd already thrown some of it in the air around her, making her involuntarily sneeze. 

And with that plan having succeeded, Toko was now back in control over her body, her usual nervous, hectic glance in place. 

“M-Master Byakuya...?” she looked at the man questioningly. 

“She followed me here, the stupid is hard to rid off” It was a vague explanation, but Toko didn't mind as all she cared about was being in her master's house of all places, she was ecstatic over the fact. 

Byakuya turned his gaze downwards, uncharacteristically looking a bit sheepish. However he quickly regained composure and took hold of Toko's hand, yanking her towards himself. Their bodies were within an inch of each other's and Byakuya had his free hand supportingly on Toko's back, keeping her in place. 

Their eyes met and both sides leaned in towards one another. Byakuya brushed a hair away from Toko's eyes which made her take a step back out of surprise. Upon stepping back, she'd lost her footing and accidently fell backwards, dragging Byakuya down with her. The two fell unexpectedly softly as Toko's back had fallen onto the bed in the room and in turn Byakuya falling on top of Toko. 

Byakuya held himself up with one hand just enough to not let his weight crush the one below him. Their faces once again an inch apart. Embarrassment painted both faces red as time seemed to slow down significantly. 

“M-Master...” 

“You wanted to finish what we started earlier?” It was more of a statement than a question and along it came an evil smirk. Byakuya lowered his head to the side of Toko's. 

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

As he finished his sentence he let his tounge lightly slide across Toko's cheek when he rose back up into normal standing position. The action left her laying stunned on the bed, even if it was less that one would've hoped, it was more than Toko could ever dream of. Her master touched her, with affection and whispered in her ear, the entire thing was hard to grip for the girl. 

“Aaaaahhh...master...Byakuya..” Toko's voice was quietly fading and soon, she was all passed out. 

“That idiot..” Byakuya looked down fondly at Toko, a look he'd never dare give her if she was aware of it.


End file.
